


A simple question

by valerierosemberg



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierosemberg/pseuds/valerierosemberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry for doing this, Ciel, but both Sebastian and Claude love you. It’s your punishment for being too high-class”. Back then, he had mocked at the blond whiny brat for the mention of that word, “love” ja, what a delirious concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The question

**Author's Note:**

> Please, and I mean PLEASE, don't kill me or anything.  
> It's the first fanfic I've ever written for this dandom. I haven't ever read the manga.  
> Rated teen just in case, but there's not even fluff in here.
> 
> I tried to make the characters properly, so I hope I managed.  
> Also, my first language is not English, so if there are anything wrong in that matter it is because of that.

He was standing on a field of wild flowers, reds and blues danced around his feet; he didn’t care for flowers, or the wind kissing his face, nor the light of the moon shinning against his hair and eye. His mind wasn’t on the field with him; it was on words, words he had heard what would seem like a lifetime instead of two years ago.

“Sorry for doing this, Ciel, but both Sebastian and Claude love you. It’s your punishment for being too high-class”. Back then, he had mocked at the blond whiny brat for the mention of that word, “love” ja, what a delirious concept; but he had found himself thinking about those words more than once over the course of this past years, they would come bothering him every time he locked eyes with Sebastian, who had no trace of his former self, he did his chores and dismissed himself as soon as he could, not a word muttered unless it was asked or required.

Sebastian, love? The few times the demon delivered a single word to the newborn demon, they had been cold, dripping of resentment and hate. That boy was truly wrong assuming what he did; Sebastian didn’t love him.

But why did it bother him? He shouldn’t care; “then, why did you leave like that?” a voice demanded in his head. He almost ran, just a single question, just a single respond, and the young man- if he could still use that word to describe himself- had stormed out the room and stopped at the sweet smell of this field, staring at the sky without noticing the thin layers of fog come down.

…

Sebastian…?

His voice didn’t sound above a breath and doubt crept into it; he cleared his throat, sitting straight.

-Lord?

“Look at me”; Ciel shook his head to shut the voice up at the time he eyed at the demon, who was starring at the floor.

-Do you hate me?

The silent pray he made for his voice not to crack and his tongue not to trip, worked; but still, his eyes begged for an answer.

The demon looked up, into the sight of his master, red shinning fiercely, and mouth twitched almost in disgust.

-That’s ridiculous lord.

That last word sounded as if it had been spat, piercing into something inside Ciel. His first instinct was to run, but he kept as much calm as he could, going for the door of the studio.

-Fair enough, I’ll be heading to take a walk.

And before the butler could say something- if he was even going to say something-, and before his eyes would dart to the dark features, he stepped out; once out of sight, he stormed out of the small but luxurious cabin.

…

He had been pondering about the words for over three hours and the night had fallen upon him, white thin clouds descending to his feet. He had been asking himself if Sebastian loved him, but not even once he stopped to ask himself why he cared; it couldn’t be because he wanted him to…that would be ridiculous.

When that idea crossed his mind, a feeling inside his stomach crept the way up to his chest; he knew that feeling…no, that feeling wasn’t the same, this one was bigger, stronger, deeper.

He thought it had been something alike care what he had felt for his servant, but care didn’t quite felt like it.

Sebastian had been that thin thread of hope; he had ten years old, it didn’t matter if he had to pay for it, the demon had saved him. Everything burned, his safety, his warmth, his home, it was all gone, but those dark hands, that obscure embrace, it saved him. No, it wasn’t just care; as a child he saw him as a home, comfort, but he had a lot of care not to show it, no weakness, no feelings.

His sentiments had been concealed, gone with the fire and all he lost along with it; he had been hiding them so well he couldn’t figure out what or why he felt like that.

A sigh left his lips, repeating Alois’s words; alongside them, he recalled the battle that took place in his name, he recalled how deep inside, he didn’t want Sebastian to win.

Air made Ciel’s hair fly a little, making his senses activate and turning on his heel.

He was met by a bitter face, covered in dark locks.


	2. The answer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Part two at last!  
> I kind of liked it...  
> Hope I ain't the only one.

-You shouldn’t be out on your own, master.

The piercing feeling in his chest came back when the demon’s voice rang on his ears, making him turn away from him.

-I needed to breathe, stretch my legs. I needed out of that cabin.

The young demon sighed, daring to look at the black haired again. His face was stone-like, but for just a small moment-so small his past human eyes couldn’t have catch it-, his expression twitched slightly, but it soon became emotionless again.

-Do I happen to upset you, master?

Ciel felt the skin upon his fingers tingle as the voice sounded a little more silky than usual.

But how was he going to explain this stupid butler what was actually bothering him? He couldn’t even place a finger on what it was; as if on cue, the heating feeling made appearance again. He wasn’t able to stop the pain residing on his chest grow as well.

With a firm gaze, hands on fists and a steady voice, he gave a bitter smile to his companion.

-I think I am the one bothering you, Sebastian.

The young man’s words seemed to take the other by surprise, for he turned to look at the boy with his mouth agape, but he turned it quickly on a small smile.

-Why would…

He was interrupted by a hand against his cheek.

Ciel had became much taller over the course of the last two years and stronger too- though his complexion was still skinny and his companion was still at least a head taller than him.

-Stop acting like you don’t. I know you hate me; you show it.

Still taken aback by his master’s outburst, Sebastian leaned a little so his gaze met with the boy’s-one that was usually blue, but now shined with a deep wine color.

-I don’t get why you wish for me to admit such thing; but regardless of that, I’ll be honest. I was promised your soul, I worked hard and fought for it; and my prize was to remain in chains that shall not be broken for the rest of eternity.

Ciel was still heated in his reaction, words blurting out of his mouth without stopping on his head first.

-This wasn’t my idea, Sebastian! Do you think I wanted to keep living, to be immortal? And being on a hell worse than the one I was destined as a human, living without any other company than another demon who’d rather see me dead.

The black haired stood in silence, listening to the words the boy was sending his way.

-I don’t wish you to be dead, I wish not having to restrain myself everyday, with the cause of my craving almost reachable by the tips of my fingers; day and night, a reminder of what should’ve been mine but never will.

Those words dripped other meaning, leaving warmth on the on the former earl’s chest; but he shrugged it off, fueled by that feeling he hadn’t named.

-I wished I were able to warn you about what Alois planned. I found myself asking for your loss. Because if there was a reason why I fought against those hideous demons and that stupid brat, was in order of you eating my soul; that was my only wish, to make you happy…

His voice broke, realization overwhelming him, pride igniting anger inside him. Why on Earth was Sebastian’s happiness relevant to his will? Asking that question was beyond stupid by now, because Ciel knew, the wall built to conceal his feelings came crashing down when his last words reached his own ears.

The riot caused inside the young demon was disrupted when out of nowhere a pair of lips tingled his right ear; a silky voice like no other filled his thoughts completely.

-You don’t understand, I don’t care for your soul anymore; I crave to be able to not see you as my master, I wish for you, but not as a meal…my lord.

The boy felt his mind come to a stop when the last words –ones he hadn’t heard in what was forever for him- and going over the rest, he almost felt himself blush.

-What…what does that…

Before he could end his question, arms were wrapped around him, his eye fluttering closed at the time another pair of lips joined his own.


End file.
